dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Cage VS Frank West
Johnny Cage VS Frank West is SSS42X2's 40th DBX and 10th of Season 3. It features Johnny Cage from the Mortal Kombat franchise and Frank West of the Dead Rising franchise. Description Mortal Kombat VS Dead Rising! Two normal guys who can pack a serious punch go head-to-head, but only one survives! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Expert Mission - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) A zombie outbreak had just taken place in some random city, while some of the best fighters are taking them head, and then there's Frank West, who keeps fending off the zombies on a daily basis. While about to finish one of them off, someone kicked its head off and slid while holding the head in his hand. This was Johnny Cage, who simply stared at Frank and noticed his camera. Cage: Hope you got my good side, camera boy. Frank just saw another zombie and started whacking it until it hit the ground and stopped moving. Cage got pretty pissed and decided to attack Frank with a kick to his back. Frank then just punched him back. (Cut Music) Frank: What the hell?! Cage: Time to hit the retirement, buddy. (Cue Josuke Higashikata (DiU) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) Frank then just sighed. Frank: Don't think this'll be easy. I've covered wars, you know. Phase: Mortal Rising! HERE WE GOOO! Cage prepares a jump kick at Frank as his opponent rolls under him. Cage then leaps off of a nearby building for an attempted dropkick, but Frank grabs him and slams him down. Cage pushes him backwards and tries punching him, but Frank counters and delivers a swing from a golf club to his face. Frank then deals a brutal combo with chainsaws, a baseball bat, and a manhole cover to whack Cage in the face before knocking him down with a barbell. Frank walks up to him, but Cage quickly delivers multiple groin shots to Frank, stunning him. Back and forth went Frank after the groin shots, causing Cage to deal a massive combo to him into the air and into a nearby building. Cage enters afterward as multiple explosions and thrown objects can be seen inside, but Frank sends Cage flying out a glass window with a lead pipe. They both land on the road, Frank on his feet and Cage on his cervical vertebrae, but suddenly, Cage starts glowing green and runs to Frank. Frank is then pummeled by a green-glowing Johnny Cage, as the movie star throws multiple green orbs to escape the onslaught, but the guy who covered wars sends one back with a swing from a plunger. Frank then weaponized a shopping cart with hockey sticks, chainsaws, machetes, and even a broom handle, as he lunges forward toward the movie star. Cage is then ran over by the cart while suffering minor injuries. They both then rapidly attack each other until Frank sticks a plunger on Cage's face. Cage throws some green orbs, but said attacks disintegrate, and Frank throws a pylon at Cage, who is sent back. Cage gets the plunger off and grabs Frank in an attempt to throw him down, but Frank grabbed his hands and sent him back with a boomerang that bounces of a wall, hitting Cage in the back of his head. The two then heard noises as a group of zombies surround the two. (Cut Music) Cage: I'll deal with you later. Frank: Likewise. (Cue Frank West's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Both of them fend off the zombies, but Cage manages to find some gasoline and a pack of matches, getting an idea. He poured gasoline in a circle around the zombies and Frank before lighting a match and pouring it on the gasoline, creating a circle of flames that engulf the zombies, but Frank jumps out with minor burn injuries and punched Cage in the jaw, causing it to dislocate entirely. Frank then pulls out a Servbot Novelty Mask and placed it on Cage's head, then pulls out a glass bottle from his jacket. Frank: Time to go to town! Frank then whacked it on Cage's head, leaving a crack on his skull. He then pulled out a Paddlesaw and started slashing Cage with it on his chest, leaving bloody scars that overlap Cage's 'Johnny' tattoo. Frank: Die, die, DIE! He then uppercuts Johnny into the air. Frank: Goodbye! He then took out his baseball, but now it's covered in barbed wire, swinging it right into the side of Cage's head. Frank: DEAD MEAT! (Cut Music) Cage is then sent into a group of zombies, who start feasting away at the movie star. Screams can be heard from outside the city as Frank snaps some pictures of Johnny Cage being eaten alive, as the zombies leaving nothing behind of the movie star. Frank then escaped and ran away, making sure he gets the photos in before deadline. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) FRANK WESTCategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:'Capcom VS Midway' Themed DBXs